This invention relates generally to a packaging system and, more particularly, to a packaging system that utilizes a tray that is able to simultaneously serve as a top of a first container and a bottom of a second container. In addition, the tray can serve as either a top or a bottom of a single container.
One disadvantage with current packaging systems is the number of components used to create an effective packaging system. The large number of components increases the cost of manufacturing the packaging and the cost of shipping the packaging. In addition, a new emphasis is being placed on designing packaging having a flexible design that is able to contain a variety of sizes and counts of consumer goods and that can be reused multiple times in a distribution system.
Thus, it is advantageous to design a packaging system having a reduced number of packaging components while retaining sufficient strength in the packaging to protect the goods. One way to accomplish this is to design packaging wherein a single component can perform several functions in the packaging system and wherein the packaging system can accommodate materials having a variety of sizes, shapes, and packaging counts. It is also desirable to reduce the weight of the packaging material to reduce the cost of transportation. In addition, it is desirable that the light weight packaging be reusable and collapsible to a smaller size for return shipping.
The present invention provides a reusable, lower cost, high strength packaging system having a reduced number of components and wherein several functions are performed by a single component. The present invention also eliminates the need for tier sheets when it is used as a unit on a plastic pallet with a locking top cap.